La mort allonge le temps
by Lupiot
Summary: John est mort. C'est du moins ce que croit Sherlock, jusqu'à ce que John réapparaisse. OS.


**Hello... pour changer un peu, voici du Sherlock !** BBC Sherlock, s'entend. Et si vous ne connaissez pas la série, qu'attendez-vouuuus...? 2 saisons de 3 épisodes chacune. On n'a pas l'excuse habituelle du "Mais...je n'ai pas le courage de me lancer dans une nouvelle série... (de 8 saisons et 355 épisodes)". Le seul souci, c'est qu'une fois les six épisodes avalés, vous vous lamenterez de ne pas en avoir davantage à vous mettre sous la dent.

Cela étant dit, nul besoin il me semble, d'avoir vu la série pour comprendre le one-shot qui suit. Suffit de savoir que Sherlock est un génie tourmenté au mode de vie singulièrement dangereux, que John est son fidèle colocataire et _partner in crime_, et que tous les autres personnages sont sans grande importance. Lestrade : policier de Scotland Yard et ami. Mycroft : frère de Sherlock et ennemi. Là.

Bonne lecture 3

**La mort allonge le temps**

Les deux hommes armés se faisaient face. De Vitto, un genou à terre, tira. John se plia en deux. Sherlock vit son ignoble veste noire, trop fine pour l'hiver, se serrer autour de lui, puis gonfler dans le vent comme il tombait par-dessus la corniche, pitoyablement. Son corps disparut dans le vide en une seconde. Sherlock garda les yeux grands ouverts.

Ils les avaient toujours grands ouverts lorsque Lestrade arriva à bout de souffle quelques secondes plus tard, et cria après Dieu, Jésus et toute la famille. Il n'avait toujours pas cligné des yeux ni bougé d'un millimètre lorsque Anderson lui demanda où était passé De Vitto.

-Il est tombé aussi.

Sa voix était exactement la même que d'habitude.

Lestrade et Donovan, penchés par-dessus la corniche, poussèrent des soupirs à fendre l'âme. Sherlock n'alla pas voir. On ne pouvait pas survivre à une telle chute.

Il tourna les talons, en silence. Sa gorge était sèche. Pas ses yeux. Il s'arrêta une seconde en haut de l'escalier de service qui les avait menés jusqu'ici. Mais à quoi bon rester plus longtemps. Il laissa tomber le lourd poids de sa jambes droite sur la première marche métallique, clang. Puis descendit, clang, clang, clang. Prit un taxi. Rentra chez lui.

-Sherlock, le gronda Mrs Hudson à son arrivée, l'état dans lequel tu t'es mis. Pas de boue sur mes tapis, jeune homme ! Où est notre cher John ?  
-Dehors.

Sherlock ne retira pas ses chaussures, ne les essuya pas davantage, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait jamais prêté la moindre attention aux reproches de Mrs Hudson de toute façon. Elle mit son attitude sur le compte de son caractère de sale gosse et lui cria après de penser au moins à sortir les poubelles, car Dieu savait combien de restes humains il y avait dedans.

Lorsqu'il fut rentré, Sherlock s'assit sur son fauteuil, toujours couvert de son long manteau noir, et resta les yeux dans le vague. Longtemps.

* * *

Il fallait chasser ce souvenir parasite comme il avait tant de fois chassé les informations inutiles de son cerveau.  
Fonctionner rationnellement.

Sherlock se fit un thé à l'arsenic.

Il ne le but pas, mais le laissa à côté de son ordinateur.

* * *

-Seigneur Dieu, Sherlock ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! s'exclama Mrs Hudson en pénétrant dans l'appartement.  
-Ceci, Mrs Hudson, est un pic à glace.  
-Enlevez-le de votre œil tout de suite, pauvre enfant !  
-Il n'est pas dans mon œil, et je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. J'ai anesthésié la zone appropriée. Je vous prie de ne pas interrompre cette opération chirurgicale de la première importance. Pas que vous puissiez y comprendre quoi que ce soit.  
-Je ne vais nulle part tant que vous n'aurez pas retiré ce burin de votre œil !  
-Il n'est pas dans mon œil, il passe seulement par cette cavité pour atteindre mon cerveau.

Sherlock claqua sa langue, agacé. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas, le pic à glace non plus. Une goutte de sang coulait de son œil.  
-J'ai besoin de concentration pour pratiquer cette ablation mémorielle sans endommager outre mesure mon cerveau. Sortez.  
Mrs Hudson, lentement, s'approcha. Avec une expression très douce, elle s'assit sur la table basse en face de Sherlock et posa une main sur son bras.

Sherlock se laissa faire lorsqu'elle lui retira l'arme des mains.

Elle resta assise en face de lui, le regardant d'un air éperdu, ignorant comment lui parler.

-Je ne peux vraiment pas vous laisser tout seul cinq minutes. Où est John ?

* * *

Le lendemain, Sherlock reçut soixante-douze appels de Scotland Yard auxquels il ne répondit pas. Il quitta l'appartement, se disant que ses harceleurs finiraient par venir l'y trouver.

Si seulement il pouvait obtenir sur commande la tranquillité d'esprit accompagnant le rare sommeil qu'il s'accordait.

Sherlock acheta au black un flacon de somnifère, en avala deux.  
Changea d'idée, en avala quatre de plus. S'allongea sur un banc.

* * *

Le surlendemain, Sherlock dut se pincer vingt-sept fois avant d'être sûr d'être réveillé, et préféra voir son sang couler comme preuve définitive. Le couteau de boucher aurait effrayé Mrs Hudson. Il effraya clairement le boucher, qui le lui arracha aussitôt des mains et menaça d'appeler la police. Sherlock sortit de la boutique en chipant une saucisse, et se mit à courir comme un chien fou dans la rue.

* * *

A l'appartement, il recommença le coup du couteau de boucher, gravant des lettres dans sa peau.

M O R T

On ne se sentait jamais aussi vivant que lorsque l'on souffrait tant.

* * *

Il y avait partout des traces du passage de Lestrade, et même l'abominable parfum de l'after-shave d'Anderson dans l'air.  
Sherlock passa le t-shirt marin de John par-dessus ses épaules. Le laissa à demi enfilé sur son visage, respirant son odeur.  
Combien de temps durerait cette odeur ? Encore quelques semaines probablement.  
Après, elle s'estomperait.

Sherlock serra le tissu sur son visage. Serra, serra, serra.

Il s'étouffa à demi, toussa.  
Respira.

* * *

Le surlendemain, on cogna à sa porte.

-Sherlock ! appela Lestrade.  
-Je ne suis pas sourd ! répliqua Sherlock.  
-Tu es certainement ridicule, en revanche.

Sherlock se leva d'un bond, reconnaissant la voix de Mycroft.

Il courut à l'étage à la chambre de John, tourna le verrou et poussa le lit contre la porte. En bas, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et plusieurs personnes entrer. Quatre, d'après le bruit de leurs pas. Lestrade, Mycroft, Mrs Hudson, et…Mike Stamford ? Grands Dieux, des condoléances organisées.  
Il saisit le baladeur MP3 de John, se colla les écouteurs dans les oreilles, monta le son au maximum et appuya sur play. John s'était arrêté au milieu d'une chanson.

_A hero of war, is that what they see  
__Just medals and scars, so damn proud of me_

Sherlock ne connaissait pas. Il se brisa les tympans et la rejoua cent fois, jusqu'à ce que les visiteurs disparaissent.

* * *

-Sherlock, avertit Lestrade, je vais tirer dans la serrure, ne reste pas derrière.  
-Pourquoi pas ?  
-Ne reste pas derrière, Sherlock.

Sherlock sauta par la fenêtre.

Six mètres. Pouvait-on mourir d'une chute pareille ? Sûrement que oui, mais Sherlock était trop doué pour s'en sortir avec autre chose qu'une cheville tordue.

* * *

Il gratta la croute de son bras. Cela abîmait sa chemise mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.  
Il avait besoin de calme.  
Il entra dans un lavomatique. A une heure du matin, le commerce était vide, seulement illuminé de ces néons laids, et peuplé de deux rangées de machines à la gueule béante.  
Il jeta tous ses vêtements dans l'un des lave-linge, mit une pièce dans le distributeur de pastilles de lessive, puis une deuxième, jeta la première avec ses habits et la seconde sur sa langue.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il vomit dans une machine vide.

* * *

Le soir, il rentra à l'appartement dans ses vêtements trempés, s'assit sur son fauteuil, et, après de longues minutes à rester ainsi, alluma la télé. La télé avait toujours été le truc de John. Le truc débile de John. John n'était pas débile. La télé l'était.  
La télé-réalité devait sans doute être l'invention la plus avilissante de l'humanité. Au moins, la bombe atomique possédait un aspect éclatant, grandiose.  
Sherlock eut envie d'une bombe atomique lâchée sur la télé. Sur son appartement. Sur la ville. Il alla chercher son revolver.

* * *

John montait les marches avec peine lorsqu'il entendit une terrible explosion à l'étage. Son visage devint blanc et, du mieux qu'il pouvait, il se précipita sur le pallier.

-Sherlock ! appela-t-il.  
Sherlock apparut sur le seuil tel un diable sortit de sa boîte.  
-Seigneur merci, soupira John. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait exploser ?  
-La télé, répondit Sherlock.

Sa voix restait exactement la même que d'habitude.

-Je croyais que tu étais mort.  
-Donc tu as fait exploser ma télé ?

Ce n'était pas réellement le lien logique qui unissait les deux évènements, mais :  
-Oui. Où étais-tu ? Hôpital, évidemment. Comment as-tu survécu à une telle chute ? Réponse évidente, tu n'as pas fait une telle chute. Ce qui veut dire que tu es tombé de moins haut. Sur un balcon ?  
-Le premier balcon. De Vitto aussi. Il est encore à l'hôpital.  
-Evidemment.  
-Ca va, Sherlock ?  
-Ca va, dit-il sèchement en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer. Ne bois pas le thé sur le bureau, il y a de l'arsenic dedans.  
-De l'arsenic, normal. C'est mon pull autour de ton cou ?

Sherlock roula des yeux, d'un air de dire « manifestement ».

-Déshabille-toi et assieds-toi, John.  
-Pardon ?  
-Je veux inspecter ta blessure.  
-Oh. La balle a traversé. Désagréable, mais je m'en remettrai. Plus de course-poursuite à travers Londres pendant quelques temps, c'est tout. Il y a du thé ?  
-Je vais faire du thé. Déshabille-toi et assieds-toi.  
-Il va faire du thé, répéta John avec un demi sourire. Je devrais mourir plus souvent.

Sherlock se figea.

-C'est pour rigoler, murmura John.

* * *

Au milieu de la nuit, John se réveilla avec la drôle de sensation d'être observé.  
Car il l'était.  
Sherlock, agenouillé sur le parquet, avait son menton planté dans ses mains sur le matelas, et le fixait dans la semi-obscurité, tel un effrayant obsédé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?  
-Rien.

John le regarda dans le noir sans rien dire. Referma les yeux deux minutes, somnolent. Sherlock était toujours là lorsqu'il les rouvrit.

-Tu veux dormir ici ? murmura-t-il en posant sa main à côté de lui.

Sherlock ne répondit pas, mais se redressa et s'allongea à côté de lui.

Après dix minutes de demi-sommeil, John s'éclaircit la gorge :  
-Je ne voulais pas que tu me croies mort. Ils ont essayé de te le dire, mais tu étais injoignable. Toujours parti, et tu ne répondais pas, et ap…  
-Je sais.

John n'imaginait pas ce qu'il aurait ressenti à croire Sherlock mort. En revenant à l'appartement, il s'attendait à la scène de ménage la plus mémorable de sa vie. Mais Sherlock avait gardé une attitude étonnamment…fidèle à ses habitudes.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il à Sherlock.  
Sherlock ferma les yeux, inspirant doucement.

Puis soudain, il se tourna vers John et le serra dans ses bras. A l'en étouffer. Il portait toujours autour du cou le t-shirt marin de John, et John sentit sa propre odeur dans leur étreinte. Il pouffa, amusé et ému par cet élan d'affection.  
Il savait combien Sherlock l'appréciait malgré sa froideur apparente, cela n'avait jamais été en question.

Sherlock ne le lâchait pas.  
Il respirait les cheveux de John. Embrassait la peau de son épaule. Caressait la peau de son dos. Se serrait contre lui.

John, pris de court, se mit à respirer un peu trop fort. Il voulut dire « Hum, Sherlock ?... », gêné, mais ne dit rien, car nom de Dieu, il venait de sentir…  
Sherlock se détacha de lui et se rallongea sur le dos, yeux fermés.

-Heu…  
John se passa la langue sur les lèvres, nerveux.  
-Il paraît que c'est normal d'avoir ce genre d'envies après un enterrement ou une perte.  
Sherlock laissa échapper un petit rire méprisant.  
Puis referma les yeux, inspira profondément.  
-Il _paraît_. Désolé.  
Il s'assit pour se lever.  
-Je suis content que tu sois en vie, John, dit-il dos tourné.

John se redressa sur un coude, ce qui le fit grimacer.  
-Tu peux rester.  
-Non, fit Sherlock en se levant.  
-Je veux dire, tu peux rester, te mettre sous les draps et…  
-John.  
-J'en ai envie depuis un moment de toute façon, rit John en se rallongeant, doigts croisés derrière le crâne.  
Sherlock se retourna.  
-Envie de quoi ?  
Ce fut au tour de John de rouler des yeux.  
-De coucher avec toi ?  
-Ce n'est pas de ça que j'ai envie. Et il est hors de question que tu couches avec qui que ce soit dans cet état.  
-De quoi as-tu envie ?

Sherlock le fixa sans rien dire, et John se sentit brûler sous son regard.

Sherlock posa un genou sur le matelas, et se pencha vers lui. John sentit soudain la tête lui tourner. Gosh, Sherlock allait l'embrasser.  
Sherlock l'embrassa.

C'était un baiser tendre. Un baiser amoureux. Et John eut envie de pleurer tellement c'était stupide. Il agrippa les cheveux de Sherlock et l'attira contre lui.  
Le temps qu'ils avaient perdu.

**Fin**

****A la prochaine ?


End file.
